


The Chair

by ttttjay



Series: Not Just The Bed [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttttjay/pseuds/ttttjay
Summary: So I have been encouraged by @godamnarmsrace to post something i wrote and she edited, inspired by this post http://longlivethefreakinme.tumblr.com/post/164611318789/isabellaofparma-can-you-believe-its-been-almostAaron and Robert have sex with Robert tied to a chairSo I don't know where this came from and I have never written anything like this before but I was encouraged to post itThanks loads to Zo'e for editing it





	The Chair

Aaron circles the chair, he has  Robert’s hands  tied behind his back and  his  feet to the legs of the chair. Robert has a dildo, which is fixed to the chair, slowly working inside him.  The low thrum of the vibrations  making him squirm, as much as he is able to, which is not a lot.

Aaron takes a minute to enjoy the sight before  him as  he kneels between  Robert’s  spread  thighs , massaging Robert's balls earning him a new gasp. He takes him into his mouth. Gently and slowly Aaron works Robert in and out of  the warm softness of  his mouth.

Aaron continues  to play with  Robert’s  balls, till  he  is gasping and begging. Aaron pulls off before Robert cums, giving his balls a gentle squeeze and then  he resumes his ministrations  to tease him very slowly with both hands.

Removing one hand to  once again  take the control  of  the toy inside of Robert increasing it to a slightly higher setting, but still not enough, making Robert  beg  for anything  that might  give him a release.

Standing up, Aaron kisses him still working Robert with his hand, Aaron lets his hands then run up Robert's chest, putting his arms over his shoulders to give  himself  some leverage. Slowly straddling his lap taking hold of Robert,  he  gradually  works Robert’s cock  inside himself.

He continues the slow and gentle pace until he has adjusted,  allowing  Aaron  to  gradually increase the pace bouncing himself on Robert’s lap until both of them are gasping and groaning.

Sweat covers both of them as  Aaron continues to bounce on Robert's lap and  play  with the control of the toy working  inside  Robert, causing Robert to beg and plead with Aaron.

Aaron  trying to make this last  for  as long as possible. It is only when Aaron says 'now' and they both cum together, shuddering and gasping, before finally slumping against each other trying to catch their breaths. Robert  begs  to be untied, as Aaron turns off the toy, so he and Aaron can wrap their arms around each other as they both come down from their  orgasms . 


End file.
